1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of forming an image by irradiating light from a light source to an image carrier has been known (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-156380 and Japanese Patent No. 4067771).
For the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-156380 and Japanese Patent No. 4067771, there has been a demand for improvement in image quality while suppressing throughput reduction.